


The Internet Exists For a Reason

by orphan_account



Series: Retirement AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Retirement, ocs refuse to use google
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri amazes people even without them knowing who he really is.Or the one where Yuuri has fans that do not watch ice skating and refuse to google him.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SkyGem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyGem/gifts).



Kara Newman led a simple, completely uneventful life. Heck, the most interesting that happened to her was three years ago when she was interviewed by a local news network about the storm that caused a blackout in their neighbourhood. That was it until she met Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuuri Katsuki sat beside her in psychology class. He was a beautiful man with dark hair that was almost black, wore glasses with blue rims and behind them were chocolate brown eyes that shone, and the best of them all, a wonderful, killer smile. Not only that, he was extremely friendly. Whenever any of their classmate needed any assistance about the lessons, Yuuri was glad to help and share his notes. As well, practically everyone loved Yuuri. He had admirers all over the campus, yet he never seemed to acknowledge their wooings. Kara wondered if he knew about it and simply ignored them or if he was plainly oblivious.

After one lecture, Yuuri approached her. “Hey Kara, I would not be here for the next class, so can you please email or text me what I missed. You have my contact right?”

Kara smiled, “Yeah I do and it's no problem.”

“Thanks you’re an angel. Well, see you later!” He waved goodbye to her as he left.

She heard a loud sigh beside her. “I can't believe you can have a normal conversation with Yuuri without combusting.” She turned and saw a younger blonde girl with eyes full of lust.

Kara felt awkward talking about a man her age with a girl that just reached adulthood. “You do know he is almost thirty, right?”

“It doesn't matter, I can talk about him all I want ‘cuz he wouldn't even look at me anyway.” The girl had a high pitch voice and squinted at her. “But you, you're as old as him and you're pretty enough. You could get with him. You don't know, maybe he could be the one for you.” Kara raised her left hand to answer and the girl scrunched her nose. “Whatever, I’m Nadine, by the way.” Kara opened her mouth to introduce herself but Nadine continued on. “And I know you’re Kara.”

Kara pursed her lips. There was a reason why she did not talk to the younger people and that was the reason. They were such know it all just because they made the transition between high school and college easily. Well news flash, not everyone can do that.

Nadine was still talking. She did not even bother if Kara was listening but her mouth kept on babbling about something Kara could not care less about. Suddenly her phone pinged. She looked down and saw a text message that her husband was waiting outside. She gave a quick goodbye to Nadine and left.

~~~~

Once she got in the car, Kara talked to her husband about what happened today. “I mean can you believe that kid? She just straight up went up to me and practically told me that I should jump Yuuri’s bones!”

Her husband, Sebastian, chuckled. “Well you can't really blame her, Yuuri is one attractive man.”

She rolled her eyes. “Umm hello, you're married.”

“That doesn't mean I went blind. I can still tell if someone is conventionally attractive.”

“I can’t believe you are now part of the Katsuki Yuuri Fanclub.”

“I’m not surprised if that's a real thing.”

“Oh sure, the have it on Saturdays and they talk about how Yuuri is in their sexual fantasies while Nadine hands out the cookies.” She deadpanned. “God, hope we were never like that when we were their age.”

“Honey are you forgetting about your Channing Tatum phase?”

“Oh God he must be in his forties now. And that's different, Channing was once ‘The Sexiest Man Alive’ and as far as I know Yuuri is only popular in the campus.”

Sebastian snorted. “Didn't he say to you that he already lived in a few different countries? Maybe in one of those he became a model or some sort and that's why he has a following.”

Kara remembered that. They had lunch one day and Kara thought that Yuuri was interested in her. In the end, he admitted that he had troubles having a friend in college because of his age and not living in campus. It was a situation that Kara could relate as well. “Yeah, he told me that he lived in a small town in Japan, went to university in Detroit, went back to Japan, moved to Russia, and moved back here to get his master's degree to be a teacher.”

Sebastian snapped his fingers. “Maybe that's it. He was probably a model in Russia. Nobody moves there without a reason. You know this would be easier if we just search him up on the internet so we wouldn't just sit here guessing around.”

She shook her head. “No! Why would we do that? That makes us sound like stalkers. Sure I'm interested but there's no need to do that. Enough about Yuuri, can you help me with Nadine? I just don't want to hear her speak ever again.”

He smiled at her. “Babe just give her a chance. She may be the worst person you've ever met and just ignore her after that or she may just be overwhelming at first but you learn how to handle her and end up being chill with her. Either way you’ve tried and did not give in to first impressions.”

“Oh sweetie, what would I be without you?” She gasped, faking dramatics.

He grinned. “Probably in a ditch somewhere.”

“Way to ruin the moment.”

“I love you, too.”

~~~~

Kara followed Sebastian’s advice and it ended up going well for her. During the time Yuuri was gone, she tried to talk to Nadine and this time more civil. She was actually a tolerable person, what a surprise. So when Yuuri was back, there was another person in her friend circle. Well, friend triangle.

“Yuuri, this is Nadine.” She introduced when she brought Nadine to hers and Yuuri’s usual café during lunch.

“Hey, nice to meet you.” Yuuri smiled and offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you too.” Nadine squeaked and shook his hand. It was all she can do not to physically melt in front of him. Kara gave her a look. They already had a conversation before this meeting. About how Yuuri is a real person and not some greek god she should praise.

“So Kara, thank you again for sending me the email. I would have been lost earlier if it weren't for you.”

“It's no problem, I know you’d do the same. Us oldies gotta stick together.” She joked.

Yuuri laughed in return and what a beautiful sound it was. “So Nadine, how are you liking college so far?”

“Oh you know, like hell. I don't get how people stay on top of their work! I am so behind and don't get me started on mid-terms. It’s coming up and I am in no way prepared for it.”

“I remembered those days. It takes a time to adjust but once you do, everything will pass by easily. Like when I was in uni, me and my roommate at the time, Phichit, were in constant hell because not only did we have to focus on our schoolwork, we also had to focus on our skating. We just learned to not procrastinate anymore and basically stopped having a social life.”

Nadine’s face was priceless. “That sounded awful.”

“Don't worry Nadine. Kara and I will help you with everything we can.”

Kara blinked. She did not agree to this. But she took one look at Yuuri and she couldn't exactly say no. “Yeah, if you want we could meet here on Saturday and help you catch up.”

Nadine blushed. “Oh thanks, you guys.”

“Wait,” Yuuri started, “can we do this on Monday instead. I promised Victor that I would be the one that'll teach the kids ice skating.”

Kara nodded. “That's okay for me. I just have to text Sebastian I’ll be home later that day. Is that good for you?”

Nadine hummed. “Mhmm, that’s alright. So Yuuri, you teach ice skating, huh?”

He scratched the back of his neck, a little tinge of pink was on his cheeks. “Oh yeah. I own the skating rink in my neighbourhood with Victor. We sometimes teach the kids ice skating on the weekends. Both of you should definitely go there someday. Victor would love to meet you.”

“Yes, I would bring Seb with me there someday.”

“Uhh, I don't know ‘cuz I never learned how to skate.”

“It's alright. I can teach you. I promise you it will be fun.” Yuuri offered a comforting smile.

Nadine finally budged. “All right, maybe after mid-terms I would bring some of my friends to celebrate.”

“Now that's the spirit.” Suddenly, a phone rang. Yuuri then picked up a phone with a blue casing and multiple poodles stood out. Cute. Yuuri’s face was brighter at the sight of who was calling him. “Sorry guys, gotta take this. See you on Monday. Bye!” He then picked up his items and left, waving them a goodbye.

Once he left, they immediately talked about the mystery caller.

“Who do you think called him? He looked real happy when he saw who it was.” Nadine queried.

Kara rolled her eyes. “I’m not gonna stick my nose where it shouldn't be.”

“Come on.” She whined. “You're no fun.”

“Fine.” Kara stroked her chin, thinking. “I think they might be his wife or at least someone important in his life. I only make that face when my husband calls me. You know what, I’m sticking with that theory, he does wear a wedding band.”

“Yeah on his right hand.” She scoffed. “He might be divorced. I think the caller might be Victor, he sure does love mentioning him. He could probably be his brother or best friend.”

“Okay you're just projecting. You just don't want him to be taken that is all. But maybe you are right. Maybe Victor is his husband. He does sound lovey-dovey everytime he mentions him.”

“Well that's just plain wrong. Yuuri can't possibly be gay. There is no way a hot guy like him would play for the other team.”

Kara flinched at that slight homophobic comment. She should have just googled Yuuri to save them from all this trouble.

No Kara do not do that. She thought. You are not a stalker. You are Yuuri’s friend and not one of his crazy stalkers.

“I don't know about that either. You know what, we'll find out who this Victor is and possibly even the mystery caller when we go to his skating rink.”

~~~~

They ended up learning the truth a little earlier on. In fact the truth came to them through a group of sweaty twenty something year olds.

Studying alone in a café was comforting. There was an aesthetic sense to it. Although tutoring someone else in a café was the complete opposite. No one could concentrate as everyone in the campus chose that exact time to crowd the place and not only that, they were constantly distracted by the wonderful aroma of the food. They ended up lasting an hour before Kara couldn't stand it any longer.

“I’m sorry but I give up. I can't focus in this environment. Can we do this again tomorrow at the library instead?”

Both Yuuri and Kara nodded in agreement. They all decided that that would just spend the rest of the time doing nothing. “So who wants coffee?” Kara offered.

After Kara got their orders that she paid for because she was a nice person, thank you very much, she noticed a group of sweaty men checking out Yuuri. I guess both boys and girls are in this little fanclub of Yuuri’s. She thought.

When she got to the table, she whispered, “Don't look now but there are four men checking us out behind Yuuri.”

As soon as she said that, Nadine took a quick glimpse at the boys. “They are cute! But I think they are only looking at you, Yuuri!”

Yuuri gave in to curiosity and turned around to properly see the boys. One of them gasped and said, “You were right Andrew, it was him.” Then a wave of “you talk first” and “no you do it first” filled the air.

What happened next was unexpected. Yuuri stood up, gave them a big smile and said, “Autographs?”

The men's eyes widened at the same time and came rushing to Yuuri. They each held out a piece of paper towards Yuuri, who he acted like this was something that happened to him normally. Meanwhile, Kara and Nadine just exchanged a look that said, I don't understand what's happening, do you?

The man, possibly Andrew, spoke up first. “I can't believe you really are here. I mean when me and my buddies saw you out the window, we were still second guessing each other but then you turned around and…” He squealed. A man that could bench press her squealed. What in the hell was going on today?

“Oh yes,” Yuuri laughed while signed a notebook. “I was just here studying with my friends. You did hear that I went back to school, right?”

A man with a beard spoke up after he took a picture with him. “Definitely! We just weren't sure that it was here. After you, Victor, and Yura got here to America, nobody really heard anything about you. We rarely see you in interviews anymore. It's mostly the other two now.”

He laughed again. “Sorry about that. I rarely go to the competitions now because there's a skating rink I own. Just know I am always watching them at home. You all definitely should go to my rink. It is just forty five minutes away from here.”

“That'll be awesome.” The bearded man awed. “Do you think we could practice there?”

“Oh for sure. You are hockey players right?” All of the men nodded.

Five more minutes have passed before the commotion settled down. “Oh Yuuri before we go, can you please tell Victor that we are so excited for Yura this season? We are also Yuri's Angels even though we may not look like it.”

"Obviously guys don't worry about that.”

“Okay so we're going now. We don't want to disrupt your study group any longer.” The big, burly men finally left after that with a few comments like, “I can't believe we met the Yuuri Katsuki.”

Yuuri finally turned back around and saw their mouths agaped. He furrowed his brows, “Is there anything wrong?”

Kara decided that she didn't want any more confusion and just straight up ask Yuuri what was going on and be chill about it but Nadine was already screaming. “What just happened? How did they know you? Who is Victor? Who is this Yura? And why did the large men giggle when they saw you?” So much for chill.

Yuuri blinked. “I-I don't know where to start.” Then he took a deep breath. “Okay, I'll just settle this once and for all starting from the beginning. I am a professional ice skater who retired last year. I am married to Victor Nikiforov, who is the most decorated skater in history, and right now he coaches Yuri Plisetsky.” He said all that in one breath.

Kara stared at him, she wasn't looking at Nadine but she was sure that she was also staring. A few, silent seconds passed until Kara stood up. “I knew it. I was right. Yuuri is indeed married to Victor. She thought,” she pointed to Nadine who had her signature scrunchy face on, “that Victor was your brother.” Yuuri then held up his right hand which held a golden wedding band.

“Well to be fair, I had no idea.” Nadine defended. “I thought it was just a fashion statement since you wore it on the right.”

Yuuri blushed. “Oh Victor is Russian and it's more common for them to wear it on the right.” She gave them another look. “Both of you had no idea at all? I’m so sorry. I should have told you everything immediately. I got used to knowing people in—or at least know—the skating community that I forgot that some people do not really pay attention to the sport.”

Nadine then nudged her. “Holy crap watch this.” On her phone, it showed a video of someone, no not someone, it was Yuuri, skating. Nadine had little knowledge of the sport but damn did it look so beautiful. She then pulled out her own phone and finally googled Yuuri Katsuki. And oh boy, her life would have been easier if she had done this awhile ago.

“You won gold in PyeongChang? And have the world record of highest free skate score and combined score?”

“Umm yes.” He smiled sheepishly like it was no big deal. “They were previously held by my husband so no harm done.”

Oh, my God. From now on, Kara would be googling every person that she will ever meet.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on SkyGem's [prompt](http://skygemspeaks.tumblr.com/post/156733406313/okay-but-imagine-yuuri-retires-from-competitive)


End file.
